(Peach) Terror
by Suika Rii
Summary: Donghyuk menerima kiriman barang tanpa nama pengirim. Setelah dibuka, isinya sangat mengejutkan hingga Mark menyemburkan air yang sedang ia minum. Esoknya giliran Mark yang menerima kiriman barang tanpa nama pengirim. Di dalamnya ada flashdise yang berisi video editan tentang Donghyuk dan suara desahannya. -MARKHYUK -NCT -AU


TERROR

( _peach_ )

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Haechan)

NCT FanFiction

000

Donghyuk menerima kiriman barang tanpa nama pengirim. Setelah dibuka, isinya sangat mengejutkan hingga Mark menyemburkan air yang sedang ia minum. Esoknya giliran Mark yang menerima kiriman barang tanpa nama pengirim. Di dalamnya ada flashdise yang berisi video editan tentang Donghyuk dan suara desahannya.

000

Semua terror itu bermula saat Donghyuk secara tidak sengaja menemukan sekotak kondom dan sebotol pelupas yang sudah tinggal setengahnya di dalam laci nakas kamar Mark. Niat awalnya membuka laci nakas itu adalah untuk mengambil charger yang biasa Mark simpan di sana. Alih-alih charger yang ia temukan, Donghyuk malah dikejutkan oleh barang-barang penuh dosa ini.

Dipandanginya punggung Mark yang tegap. Laki-laki itu sedang memasukan beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam tasnya. Malam ini rencananya Mark akan menginap di rumah Donghyuk karena bocah itu lagi-lagi ditinggal oleh ayah dan noona-nya untuk pekerjaan luar kota mereka. Donghyuk menebak-nebak apakah barang-barang ini adalah milik Mark atau bukan. Untuk apa laki-laki itu menyimpan barang berdosa seperti ini, pikirnya.

"hyung, bisa kau jelaskan ini apa?" tanya Donghyuk yang mengambil atensi Mark dari tasnya. Mark terlihat berkerut memandang dua benda yang sedang Donghyuk pegang di kedua tangannya. "Itu milik siapa?" tanya Mark bingung.

"ini ada di nakas mu" jawab Donghyuk menunjuk nakas yang ia maksud dengan matanya. Mark semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Otaknya berpikir keras tentang mengapa benda-benda itu ada di sana. "aku tidak pernah menyimpan barang-barang itu," Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih memasang tampang bingung. "membelinya saja tidak pernah." sambung Mark lagi dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Donghyuk menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat raut wajah Mark "jadi ini milik siapa? Kau ingin bilang ini milik Minhyuk hyung begitu?" entah karena dorongan apa Donghyuk tak percaya pada omongan Mark kali ini. Mark memandang wajah Donghyuk terheran, "Minhyuk hyung ada di kanada, jadi sudah pasti ini bukan miliknya." kata Donghyuk lagi.

"kau sedang menuduhku?" tanya Mark dengan masih memasang wajah heran pada Donghyuk. Tak habis pikir Donghyuk tak percaya padanya. "dengar, kau pikir untuk apa aku menyimpan barang-barang seperti itu? Memangnya dengan siapa aku akan melakukannya?"

"mana aku tahu" jawab Donghyuk menggenjot bahunya acuh.

"aku tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan orang lain jikapun aku ingin melakukannya sekarang, kau tahu itu," kata Mark yang terdengar seperti bualan di telinga Donghyuk. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Mark masih memandanginya dengan lekat untuk meyakinkan sementara Donghyuk terlihat acuh dengan mengalihkan padangannya.

"baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu," kata Donghyuk akhirnya setelah menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar dengan Mark hari ini. Sudah cukup pertengkaran mereka beberapa minggu lalu. Kali ini Donghyuk ingin berdamai dengan Mark. Masalah kondom dan pelupas ini mungkin bisa dilupakan sesaat.

Donghyuk membuang dua benda di tangannya ke dalam tempat sampah di kamar itu. Lalu kembali duduk di tempat tidur Mark. Sementara Mark kembali sibuk dengan tas dan isinya. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing hingga tanpa sengaja Mark menyenggol tempat pinsilnya dan membuat pensil di dalamnya bertaburan di lantai. Ada yang menggelinding ke dalam kolong tempat tidur juga.

Donghyuk membantu Mark mengumpulkan pencil-pensil itu dalam diam. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kolong untuk mengambil pensil yang menggelinding ke sana. Tangannya meraih pencil itu namun bersamaan dengan itu tangannya juga menyentuh sesuatu yang asing. Benda itu seperti ember dari kaleng. Tanpa ragu, Donghyuk menyeret benda itu keluar dan ia mengumpat sejadinya saat melihat apa yang ia temukan kali ini.

"ini menjijikkan!" teriak Donghyuk sambil menutup mulutnya. Rasanya ia akan muntah sebentar lagi. Sementara Mark menatap horror pada isi ember itu. Ia sama jijiknya dengan Donghyuk sebenarnya tapi Mark lebih merasa shock dengan yang ia lihat dari pada jijik. "harusnya kau langsung membuangnya bodoh!" kata Donghyuk yang sudah berdiri di sudut ruangan. Tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan ember itu.

"harusnya kau tidak membiarkan spermamu membusuk di sana sialan!" umpat Donghyuk lagi masih setengah berteriak. Mark mengalihkan padangannya pada Donghyuk. Wajahnya masih terlalu shock. "ini bukan aku" katanya hambar.

"aku tidak peduli kau melakukannya dengan siapa, tapi bisa kau singkirkan itu sekarang juga?" sinis Donghyuk berkata. Membuat Mark memejamkan matanya beberapa saat untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Donghyuk aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan siapapun!" Mark mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"kau punya sekotak kondom di laci nakasmu lalu sebotol pelumas yang sudah dipakai dan sekarang di dalam ember sana ada dua kondom sudah terpakai yang lengkap masih dengan spermanya di dalamnya" Donghyuk menahan nafasnya ketika mengatakan rentetan kata-kata itu. "semua sudah jelas Mark, jangan mengelak lagi"

"aku tida-"

"aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan siapa kau melakukannnya, jadi cepat singkirkan benda menjijikkan itu!" Donghyuk memotong perkataan Mark dengan membentaknya. Membuat Mark semakin frustasi dan mengacak rambut hitamnya habis-habisan. Ia ingin membantah tapi semua yang dikatakan Donghyuk sudah membuatnya menjadi tersangka. Mark bingung harus bagaimana karena masih terlalu shock.

"baik, kita akan membicarakannya setelah aku selesai membersihkan ember sialan ini, jangan pergi kemanapun dan tetap di kamar" Mark takut Donghyuk akan pergi dari sana selagi ia membesihkan ember laknat yang entah milik siapa ini. Jadi ia memperingati Donghyuk agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan tenang setelah semua rentetan penemuan mengejutkan yang Mark berani bersumpah demi mulut cerewet Lucas semua itu bukanlah miliknya.

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat kecil, Mark dan Donghyuk akhirnya memilih berdamai. Sebelum langit semakin gelap, mereka segera berangkat ke rumah Donghyuk dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di bus dalam diam. Mark menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone. Wajahnya dipaling ke jendela di sebelahnya. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan Donghyuk di sebelahnya. Sementara Donghyuk masih memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya. Ia ingin mendengar musik di earphone juga, sayang, phone-nya sedang low. Ingatkan, ia tidak menemukan charger Mark dan malah menemukan hal lain tadi. Menyebalkan.

Donghyuk bermaksud memakan permen karet untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, namun saat membuka zipper tasnya, ia kembali dikagetkan oleh penemuan lainnya hari ini. "apa kau yang meletakan benda laknat ini di dalam tas ku?" tanya Donghyuk setelah menyingkirkan satu earphone Mark dari telinganya. Mark melihat pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk Donghyuk dalam tas-nya. Mark berkerut. Itu sekotak kondom -lagi.

"di mana kau meletakkan tas mu tadi?" tanya Mark menatap lurus Donghyuk. "di kamarmu, di dekat pintu" jawab Donghyuk sedatar mungkin. Mark terlihat berpikir. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Entah apa yang Mark pikirkan tapi Donghyuk tidak bisa menebaknya. Donghyuk harap bukan sebuah alasan penuh omong kosong yang sedang dipikirankan oleh Mark saat ini.

"memang ada yang tidak beres" gumam Mark dengan suara kecil. Seperti ia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Donghyuk ingin bertanya sebenarnya, tapi belum sempat ia mengutarakan isi pikirannya, Mark sudah membuat gerakan yang tergesa. Ditutupnya zipper tas Donghyuk cepat lalu membawa tas itu di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Donghyuk erat. Mengajak Donghyuk untuk bangun dari duduknya. "kita sudah sampai, ayo cepat" kata Mark dengan nada yang sengaja dipelankan.

Mark menggenggam tangan Donghyuk sangat erat tanpa ia sadari. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan Donghyuk -lagi- yang bahkan sudah berjalan tergesa di sampingnya karena Mark melangkah sangat cepat. Pemikirannya berkeliaran diseputar semua penemuan yang aneh hari ini. Menebak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"aku pikir ada yang sedang menjebak kita," kata Mark tiba-tiba membuat Donghyuk kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "aku tidak pernah menyimpan pengaman ataupun pelumasnya. Tidak mungkin juga aku melakukan sex dengan orang lain di kamarku selagi ibu selalu di rumah," Mark mulai menjalaskan. Ia menekankan kata "kamarku" dan "ibu" dalam kalimatnya. "yang ada di tasmu juga bukan aku yang melakukannya, bahkan aku tak tahu kau meletakkan tasmu di mana tadi," kata Mark lagi. ia masih sibuk berkecamuk dengan pikirannya.

Donghyuk membenarkan penjelasan yang terakhir. Ia selalu mengikuti pergerakan Mark kemanapun laki-laki itu bergerak selagi ia di kamar Mark tadi. Jelas diingatnya, Mark sama sekali tak menyentuh tasnya. Jangankan menyentuh, berdekatan dengan tasnya saja tidak.

Semua kecurigaan itu semakin menjadi saat lagi-lagi mereka menemukan sekotak pengaman dan sebotol pelumas di bawah bantal Donghyuk. Hal ini menjelaskan bahwa bukan Mark yang melakukannya seperti yang Donghyuk pikir di awal. Jelas diingatannya Mark bersama dengannya seharian ini. Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?

Ketika pagi datang di hari berikutnya, Donghyuk menemukan kotak mencurigakan di depan pintu rumahnya. Di kotak yang berlapis kertas coklat itu tertulis nama dan alamatnya. Namun tidak ditemukan nama dari si pengirim. Hal lain yang mencurigakan, pikirnya.

Donghyuk membawa kotak itu masuk dan menyusul Mark yang sedang berada di dapur. Bermaksud membuka kotak mencurigakan itu bersama dengan Mark. Ia sedikit ragu awalnya, tapi toh ia tetap membukanya juga. Saat kotak itu dibuka dan memperlihatkan isinya, Donghyuk tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk membuang kotak laknat itu jauh-jauh. Membuat benda-benda di dalamnya berhamburan di lantai dapur. Mark yang ada di sebelah Donghyuk sampai menyemburkan air yang sedang ia minum karena terkejut.

"hoel! siapa orang sialan yang mengirim ini semua?" ucap Mark masih dengan wajah shock. Menatap horror pada beberapa sex toys -yang entah apa saja itu Mark tidak ingin tahu nama atau sebutannya-. Sementara Donghyuk sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung Mark. ia menyandarkan keningnya pada pundak Mark. Tangannya yang mulai berkeringat menggenggam erat kaus bagian belakang Mark. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"berbalikah dulu, aku akan mengumpulkan benda-benda laknat ini." kata Mark lembut sambil mengelus kepala Donghyuk yang ada di pundaknya. Donghyuk menurut tanpa banyak komentar. Setelahnya Mark dengan cepat mengumpulkan satu per satu sex toys itu dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam kotak lalu menutupnya agar Donghyuk tidak melihatnya.

"you ok?" tanya Mark menarik Donghyuk dalam peluknya. Mencoba menenangkan bocah yang -Mark yakin- sedang terguncang itu. Donghyuk terlihat mengangguk. Ia sedang berusaha baik-baik saja saat ini. Mark membawa Donghyuk untuk duduk di bangku meja makan lalu memberinya sebotol air agar Donghyuk sedikit tenang.

Selagi Donghyuk meminum airnya, Mark membuka lipatan Koran yang juga ada di dalam kotak itu. Mencoba mencari petunjuk di lembaran Koran itu dengan teliti. Matanya menangkap satu judul berita yang menyesakkan. Membuat Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeraskan rahangnya karena amarah yang tiba-tiba membuncah.

"DI PERKOSA PAMAN DAN BIBINYA SENDIRI, LDH (8) DITEMUKAN DALAM KEADAAN SEKARAT OLEH WARGA" kira-kira begitu bunyi judul berita itu. Mark melihat tanggal terbit lembaran Koran ini dan benar, Koran ini adalah Koran 10 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan geram Mark meremat habis Koran itu hingga membuatnya menjadi buntelan kertas kecil. Menyembunyikan kertas itu ke dalam saku celanannya agar Donghyuk tidak membaca berita sialan itu. Tangannya segera meraih kertas lainnya. Benar-benar tak membiarkan Donghyuk menyentuhnya. Mark takut Donghyuk lebih terguncang setelah membaca kertas-kertas ini. Ia curiga isi dari kertas-kertas ini tidaklah baik untuk kesehatan mental Donghyuk.

"aku ingin membacanya juga" kata Donghyuk dengan suara kecil. Keningnya mengerut tak suka melihat Mark mengambil semua kertas itu dan tak membiarkannya membaca satupun.

"aku akan membacanya dulu, setelah itu baru kau yang baca" kata Mark mencoba memberi pengertian. "kenapa kita tidak membacanya bersama saja?" tanya Donghyuk heran.

"aku tidak ingin melihatmu lose control" kata Mark yang membuat Donghyuk bungkam. Paham benar kearah mana pembicaraan ini.

Mark kembali fokus pada kertas di tangannya. Kertas itu ada lima lembar dan semua hasil print computer. Isinya adalah sebuah artikel yang menjelaskan tentang Trauma dan pengobatannya. Dijelaskan di sana bahwa trauma yang seseorang alami harus dikalahkan dengan menghadapi trauma itu sendiri. Lembaran terakhir bukanlah bagian dari artikel. Kertas terakhir berisi tentang note si pengirim yang menjelaskan bahwa Donghyuk harus melakukan sex yang kasar seperti yang ia alami ketika umurnya 8 tahun agar traumanya terobati.

Sekarang Mark mengerti mengapa barang-barang seperti kondom, pelumas dan sex toys ini ada di sini. "sepertinya dia ingin kita melakukan sex" kata Mark datar. Donghyuk terdiam beberapa saat. Menatap Mark takut-takut. "peneror kita mengirim artikel tentang trauma dan pengobatannya, diakhir ia menulis pesan menjijikkan" kata Mark menunjukkan kertas itu pada Donghyuk.

"lakukan sex yang kasar agar Donghyuk sembuh dari traumanya ha ha" kata Mark sinis lalu tertawa datar diakhir. "orang sinting mana yang berpikir dangkal begitu, astaga benar-benar sialan" ucap Mark yang kembali meremukkan kertas-kertas itu menjadi satu buntelan sampah. Inginnya sih mengoyak habis kertas itu, tapi Mark mengurungkan niat itu karena jika terror ini tetap berlangsung, kertas-kertas ini bisa menjadi bukti penguat.

Mencoba menenangkan amarahnya, Mark meneguk habis sisa minumnya seperti seorang pengembara yang baru saja berhasil keluar dari padang pasir yang kering. Sangat rakus. Donghyuk hanya menatapnya sedih. Laki-laki itu pasti memikirkan banyak hal dalam kepalanya, pikir Donghyuk. "kau baik-baik saja hyung?" tanya Donghyuk dengan suara kecil. Mark menatapnya dengan pandangan lelah.

"harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu," kata Mark sambil memijat keningnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa puning sekarang. "apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Mark tak lama kemudian. Donghyuk tak langsung menjawab. Matanya berkeliaran tak tenang. Sebentar-sebentar melihat Mark, sebentar-sebentar lagi melihat pada yang lain.

"kau tidak akan melakukannya, kan?" tanya Donghyuk akhirnya dengan suara yang masih kecil. Ciri khas seorang yang takut. Mark menghembuskan nafasnya berat setelah sebelumnya menarik nafas dalam.

"apa aku terlihat akan melakukannya padamu?" tanya Mark yang langsung dijawab Donghyuk dengan gelengan. "bagus, sekarang pegang tanganku" Mark mengulurkan tangannya. Menunggu Donghyuk meraih tangannya. Ini hanya tes kecil yang Mark lakukan agar membuktikan bahwa Donghyuk benar-benar tidak takut padanya.

Donghyuk meraih tangan Mark ragu-ragu setelah menatap uluran tangan itu cukup lama. Ia sedikit takut sebenarnya. Inilah yang terjadi pada Donghyuk ketika ia kembali diguncang oleh traumanya yang belum juga hilang. Ia akan menjadi sangat takut pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Berpikir bahwa mereka bisa saja menyakitinya ketika ia lengah.

Mark menggenggam erat tangan Donghyuk sambil tersenyum lembut. "lebih baik kita pesan makanan karena aku sudah mulai lapar" kata Mark sambil membawa Donghyuk keruang tengah. Melupakan sejenak semua terror yang mereka terima.

.

.

.

Esoknya adalah giliran Mark yang menerima barang kiriman tanpa nama pengirim. Ia segera menghubungi Donghyuk dan dengan segera pula Donghyuk datang ke rumahnya. Mereka membuka kotak itu bersama seperti yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Bedanya kali ini Mark yang memimpin. Setelah dibuka, isi kotak itu membuat keduanya saling pandang. Ada sebuah flashdisk berwarna merah di sana. Hanya sebuah flashdisk.

Tak menunggu lama, Mark membuka flashdiks itu di leptopnya. Terdapat satu video yang berjudul "Lee Donghyuk" di dalamnya. Mark memainkan video itu.

Yang pertama terlihat dalam video itu adalah Donghyuk yang sedang bergurau dengan Jeno di ruang ganti. Dilihat dari cara pengambilannya, video ini diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Setelahnya, Donghyuk mulai membuka bajunya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian olahraganya.

"ini illegal!" kata Donghyuk bergumam kesal. Ia tak tahu kalau ia direkam selagi ia berganti pakaian. "dan ini di sekolah, itu artinya pelakunya mungkin saja murid dari sekolah kita" sambung Mark yang masih fokus pada video di depannya. Mencoba mencari petunjuk lainnya.

Tiga menit sudah video itu terputar, tiga menit pula isinya full dengan Donghyuk dan segala aspek keindahan tubuhnya. Entah itu Donghyuk yang membuka bajunya, Donghyuk yang sedang memakai kemeja basah dan membuat tubuhnya membayang atau bahkan ada rekaman di mana Donghyuk sedang pipis di kamar mandi sekolah. Semua tentang Donghyuk.

Mark menghargai kerja keras si peneror untuk membangkitkan libino-nya dengan menampilkan segala sisi tubuh Donghyuk. Tapi maaf-maaf saja, Mark sudah biasa melihat hal semacam itu -kecuali bagian pipisnya-. Bahkan sudah sangat biasa bagi Mark melihat Donghyuk hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Ini tidak akan berhasil menarik libino-nya untuk bangun, pikir Mark meremehkan.

Sementara Donghyuk yang ada di sampingnya tak henti mengumpat dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak sadar bahwa selama ini ia dikuntit seseorang dan parahnya sampai merekam dirinya secara diam-diam. Orang sialan mana yang melakukannya, pikirnya.

Di dua menit terakhir, video menampilkan adegan di mana Donghyuk yang sedang mengaduh "ah" karena kakinya kesakitan akibat tak sengaja menendang kaki meja di kantin sekolah. Adegan itu terus diulang-ulang untuk beberapa kali hingga suara aduhan itu terdengar lebih panjang. Sangat ambigu. Tak selang lama, suara Donghyuk yang memanggil nama Mark dengan manja juga terdengar. Tumpang tinding dengan suara aduhan panjangnya tadi.

Sekarang suara di video itu lebih terdengar seperti suara desahan Donghyuk yang memanggil nama Mark. Sial, Mark harus mengumpat untuk suara Donghyuk. Mungkin ia sudah biasa dengan tubuh Donghyuk, tapi dengan suara Donghyuk... oh god, Mark ingin membenturkan kelapanya sekarang.

Video itu mati secara tiba-tiba karena Donghyuk mencabut flashdiks-nya secara paksa. Donghyuk mengumpat berulang kali sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Ia sangat malu mendengar suaranya yang terdengar menjijikan itu. Lebih-lebih karena Mark juga mendengar suara sialan itu. Donghyuk jadi tidak sanggup menemukan reaksi seperti apa yang akan Mark berikan untuk video dan suara sialan barusan.

"aaagrhhhh aku ingin mar-" teriakan frustasi Donghyuk terhenti karena Mark menutup mulut Donghyuk dengan tangannya. "jangan bersuara" kata Mark dengan suara rendahnya. Donghyuk membelalakkan matanya ketika diihatnya wajah Mark yang sudah sangat merah. Bahkan telinganya juga ikut memerah.

Heol, apa Mark terangsang oleh suara laknat itu?

"tetaplah berada di kamar sampai aku kembali" kata Mark lagi masih dengan suara yang rendah dan nafas yang tersengal. Setelahnya ia segera pergi dari kamar itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia butuh waktu dan ruang untuk menetralkan otak liarnya.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Donghyuk menerima foto-foto Mark dengan tampilan seksi dalam sebuah amplop. Ada Mark yang sedang berkeringat ketika bermain basket, ada foto Mark dan absnya yang tidak sengaja terekspos, ada juga foto Mark yang sedang mengganti pakaian di kamarnya dan masih banyak lagi. Semua foto di ambil dari angle yang sangat bagus. Harus Donghyuk akui Mark benar-benar kelihatan sangat sangat sangat seksi dan tampan di foto-foto itu.

Tapi Donghyuk tidak akan terpancing.

Ia memberikan foto-foto itu pada Mark. Sama halnya seperti yang Mark lakukan saat ia menerima flashdiks itu. Mark memberikannya pada Donghyuk. Mereka tidak akan terlena oleh serangan lawan. Catat itu.

"Donghyuk-ie, berdirilah di depan jendela itu," kata Mark tiba-tiba. Donghyuk mengerut heran walau ia tetap melakukannya. "kenapa hyung menyuruhku berdiri begini?" heran Donghyuk bertanya.

Mark mengangkat beberapa foto dirinya yang sedang berada di kamar. Lalu mulai menjelaskan, "si peneror ada di sekitar sini," Katanya "dia mengambil beberapa foto dari luar jendelaku, tapi aku tidak tahu tepatnya di mana keberadaannya," jelas Mark lagi. Donghyuk mengangguk-angguk membenarkan opini Mark. "foto ini diambil kemarin" Mark menunjukkan satu foto pada Donghyuk. Di dalamnya terlihat Mark sedang mencium kening Donghyuk.

Kemarin sebelum pulang, Mark memberi ciuman di kening Donghyuk. Donghyuk masih sangat mengingatnya. Pakaian yang mereka pakai di foto itu juga pakaian yang kemarin mereka kenakan. Secara refleks Donghyuk melihat pada luar jendela. Ada banyak rumah tinggi di depan jendela Mark. Foto itu bisa saja diambil dari sisi manapun, pikirnya.

"aku ingin menjebaknya" kata Mark menarik atensi Donghyuk kembali pada Mark yang sekarang sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya. "kau akan melakukan apa hyung?" curiga Donghyuk bertanya. Mark tidak menjawab dan hanya membuka kausnya. Melempar kaus itu ke atas tempat tidurnya lalu tersenyum bodoh pada Donghyuk.

"yang peneror inginkan hanyalah membuat aku dan kau melakukan sex," Kata Mark melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Donghyuk. Sementara Donghyuk sudah membeku di tempatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut walau ia tak yakin Mark akan benar-benar melakukannya.

"pertanyaannya, bagaimana ia tahu bahwa kau dan aku sudah melakukan sex sementara ia hanya mengintai kita dari kejahuan?" Donghyuk menatap hati-hati pada Mark yang melangkah semakin mendekat. "jawabannya adalah ketika kita masuk dalam jarak pandang kameranya" kata Mark menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari Donghyuk. "kita permudah saja pekerjaannya agar semua terror ini berhenti"

"maksudmu?"

"berpura-puralah seperti kita sedang melakukannya saat ini" kata Mark kembali tersenyum bodoh. Merasa bahwa ide-nya ini sangat cemerlang. "aku akan menciummu dan berekpresilah seperti kau sangat menikmati ciumanku"

"bagaimana kalau terornya tidak berhenti?"

"kita tinggal bawa ke rana yang lebih berwenang" jawab Mark acuh. Ia kembali berjalan mendekat pada Donghyuk. Sementara Donghyuk memutar bola matanya jengah. Rasa takutnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Donghyuk harus berterimakasih pada wajah konyol Mark yang baru pertama kali ia lihat saat ini. "aku tidak tahu terror ini membuatmu menjadi gila hyung" kata Donghyuk sebelum Mark membawanya dalam ciuman manis.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai suara Mark terdengar memberi intruksi selanjutnya. "perhatikan sekitarmu selagi aku mencium lehermu" Kata Mark yang langsung dituruti oleh Donghyuk.

"arah jam sebelas, hyung" kata Donghyuk sambil meremat rambut hitam Mark. Sial, sepertinya Mark sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"ternyata memang ada lebih dari satu" ucap Mark menghentikan ciumannya. Memandang lurus pada bola mata Donghyuk yang sekarang membelalak lebar. "aku menemukan si bodoh lainnya di arah jam 2" kata Mark menjelaskan. Mark mengatainya bodoh karena dengan tololnya si peneror menggunakan flash cahaya saat mengambil gambar. Sangat tidak propesional, pikirnya.

Mark kembali menciumnya. Kali ini lebih terlihat terburu-buru dari yang sebelumnya. Donghyuk sampai kewalahan. Lama mereka melakukan ciuman kasar ini hingga Donghyuk sedikit terlena -Iya hanya sedikit. Mark kembali memberi intruksi pada Donghyuk yang langsung dituruti anaknya. Donghyuk melilitkan satu kakinya dipinggang Mark. Mereka tak melepas ciuman mereka sedikit pun.

"naiklah dalam gendonganku" kata Mark berbisik disela ciumannya. Donghyuk yang kaget akan intruksi kali ini melepas tautan bibir mereka. "aku berat hyung, kau gila?" katanya kesal.

"lakukan saja Donghyuk, aku sudah lelah" kata Mark dengan nada jengah yang dihadiahkan Donghyuk dengan dengusan. Sebenarnya Donghyuk juga sudah lelah. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Lebih dari yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

Donghyuk sedikit meloncat untuk naik ke dalam gendongan Mark. Menit itu juga Mark menyesali keputusannya. Donghyuk tidak berbohong tentang berat badannya. Dia memang berat. Mark kehilangan keseimbangan untuk beberapa saat karenanya.

Mereka kembali berciuman beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Mark membawa kakinya melangkah menjauh dari jendela. Berjalan sedikit kesulitan ke arah tempat tidurnya lalu meletakkan Donghyuk dengan lembut di sana. Setelahnya ia melepas tautan ciuman mereka dan ikut berbaring di samping Donghyuk.

Nafas keduanya tersengal beberapa saat. Benar-benar ciuman yang panjang, pikir mereka berdua.

"mereka tidak akan melihat ini kan hyung?" tanya Donghyuk kemudian. Mark menggeleng sambil membawa tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. "ini titik buta kamera sialan mereka" kata Mark kembali mengenakan kausnya.

"apa mereka akan menghentikan terrornya?" tanya Donghyuk lagi ikut mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Mark. "semoga" kata Mark pasrah. Tangannya digerakkan kearah sudut bibir Donghyuk yang masih meninggalkan liur sisah ciuman mereka tadi. Mengusapnya lalu menatap lurus pada mata Donghyuk.

"apa aku terlalu kasar padamu tadi?" tanya Mark lembut. Donghyuk hanya menggeleng kecil lalu mengaihkan pandangannya dari Mark. Ia malu Mark menanyakan hal semacam itu padanya. Tapi sepertinya Mark tidak menyadari hal itu dan memilih menidurkan kembali tubuhnya dengan nyaman. "lebih baik kita tidur siang" kata Mark menepuk bagian yang kosong di sampingnya. Donghyuk lagi-lagi menurut. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Mark. Mencari posisi yang nyaman lalu tanpa disadari mereka sudah terjatuh dalam nyenyaknya tidur.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sudah. Sesuai dengan yang Mark prediksi, terror itu berhenti. Mereka harus bersyukur akan keadaan yang kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada kiriman tanpa nama pengirimnya atau hal lain seperti video semi porno kekasih sendiri, ups!

-T.E-

-SUIKA RII-

Hayo siapa yang terror? Ngaku lo ngaku. Niat amet buat orang ena ena XD

Btw, buntelan bahasa indonesianya paan yah? Ku tak tahu XD

Ok jadi aku ngegabut sedikit boleh ya... sebenarnya sebelum cerita terror ini tuh ada dua cerita lainnya. Tapi karena "pindahan leptop" -yey- aku lupa itu file dimana letaknya. Ilang gitu aja, sedih banget sumpahT.T

Semoga kalian enjoy sama cerita gaje ini

Jangan lupa baca cerita Peach yang lain yah...

Thanks uda baca, lov u 3

Markhyuck Jjang! Jangan biarkan Markhyuk karam karena si a, b,c,d atau siapapun itu yang bisa jadi pelakor XD


End file.
